Cancer Schmancer
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Fran, Max, and the rest of the family has left for Cali. After living there for only a couple of months. Fran falls ill, but what do they discover that she already knew and didn't tell the about?
1. Cancer Schmancer

_Sometimes, I believe my best with him, is never good enough. Especially for him. _Fran cascades down the stairwell from the Sheffield home. Since Maggie's marriage, Brighton's girlfriend, and Maggie still being a child, as well as Max and Fran's recent child birth. Things had pretty much been hectic around their house. Though, with moving to California, things had changed tremendously. It wasn't any better and it wasn't any worse than the home in New York, but everyone was happy.

"Darling," Max entered the foyer after returning from his newly founded office. "We need a vacation away from everything. The kids, the theater, family. Just for us, you know?"

Fran nodded as a smile had slipped slowly across her face, "It's just what we need. California has been a lot to handle since we've moved."

He placed a sweet kiss upon her lips, pulling back to look into her eyes. "The kids turned out perfect, don't you think?"

"Of course. I mean, after all... I raised them," her nasal laugh filled the room.

Max's lips met Fran's soft nose, he chuckled. "I love that laugh of yours."

She shook her head, "No you don't. Your all the time putting it down, telling others that you wish I had a different voice. Also, saying you wished the kids sounded like you," she rolled her eyes. "You really think I didn't know that's what you meant when you said that."

Fingers coursed through her now down and straightened hair. "Fran, sweetheart. I'm sorry. You should know I only joke. I love you."

The madness that had previously swept inside of her had now vanished to nothing. "I love you." A smile was placed back upon her face as she stood onto her tip toes to reach his lips. Without heels, she was farther away and made it harder to reach, but he always met her so she didn't have to strain.

Fran jerked away from him as a pain coursed through her right side, like nothing she had ever felt before. "Honey,"

"What's wrong, Fran?" He held her as she supported her weight onto him. "Should I call a doctor?"

She shook her head, but of course she was going to disagree. "Max, don't call a doctor. Get me to this hospital, now." Tears slipped down her face. Unimaginable pain was moving through her fast, but she knew there was nothing anyone could do to stop it, she also knew this had been coming on awhile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I've not actually got to watch all of The Nanny eppys, mostly since I wasn't even born when it started. Though, I had the DVD's ordered for Christmas(: I've watched almost all of them, though. Well, I was watching Deep Throat where Fran was hospitalized for the Flu. I decided that I would throw in my own twist of something like that. Hope you enjoy(:


	2. The Have To

The doctor walked out of the room after the final diagnosis. Max's heart had shattered into a million different pieces, in a metaphorical sense. _Why had she hidden this from me? I am her husband, I had a right to know what's going on in her body. _He had turned his body away from her, pinching the bridge of his nose. Max's heart was too shattered to look at her at the moment. _At least their doing surgery and this can be taken care of fast. _

"Maxwell?" Fran reached for his arm as he moved back around to look at her, "I'm sorry for not letting you know. It- It was too hard on me, I couldn't bare to let you as well as the kids now." Her arms flared into the air around them. "You think this isn't hurting me?"

"Darling, I'm sorry I'm acting like this. I just don't know how to take it." He sat on the edge of her bed and leaned down into kiss her. "I know it's hurting you, it's hurting us as well. I had your mother called, she's on her way."

"Nobody knew about this, but me. The reason? I caught it early." Fran smiled. "About a month ago I felt something coming on, it turned out to be simple at first. No Chemo so no losing my hair. Just a simple procedure and it's all over with."

"We should all be happy about that," but when he noticed how her face fell, he knew something was definitely up. "What's the catch here, Fran?"

A tear welled up into her eye as she felt her heart also shatter, just like Maxwell's had previously. "I'm having a hysterectomy. There's no more children in our future, Max. Aren't you going to be upset about this?"

His fingers were once again connected to her hair, "Nothing matters. All that matters is that I love you. No one or nothing can take that feeling away, sweetheart. Believe me, I've never felt this way before. I'm not letting one thing get in our way. We've had our fair share of children and that's okay."

Fran's heart pieced back together, "Oh, thank you, honey. You don't know how much that means to me." She leaned up to kiss him, only to be pushed back down by the pain. Fran tried not to let it show, but sometimes it gets unbearable. She felt everything around her being pushed away, blackness taking over her eyes, at first purple. Fran had went under the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, I realize that I need to make these longer, but I've just now had my inspiration come back to me and I'm not about to lose it. I'm putting down any ideas that I have, this obviously being one of them(: I'm overly excited about this fan fic. I know it's sad, but it gets better and it makes me happy to know that I have the talent to write this. Hope you still enjoy(:


	3. Stage 1 Diagnosis Is The Best

Max awaited in the lobby room, only hoping that Fran was okay. She had told him the doctor caught it early, so why did she pass out, in immediate surgery, and have him worrying for two hours. _Doctors lie, Max. Just pray that she gets better. _They hadn't even been married a year and she's already sick. _Am I cursed? _He sat down in one of the lobby chairs, after pacing for so long that his feet were aching. "God, I know I don't talk anymore. I've barely spoken to you since Sarah passed away. This is differently than it was before with her. I loved Sarah with everything in me, but I don't think I've ever felt this way before. I want her safe, God. Just please, you have to help her."

It wasn't long after he had prayed that Dr. Reynolds came into view. _Thank you, God. _He knew this was his sign with God and Sarah. His accent quickly filled the room, loudly, as he stood up. "How's Fran?" He didn't waste time when it came to his love and he desperately needed her to be okay.

"Maxwell, calm down. She's okay," he looked at her with piercing eyes. "Maxwell?"

"You think this is okay? You think I'm okay? Fran has cancer! And your acting as if it isn't anything," she pointed behind her as Fran came out in a wheelchair. His madness and anger gone the minute his eyes laid upon her. His mind, heart, and soul were clear from all the screaming his had experienced that he had at Reynolds. "Fran," his steps wasted nothing getting to her. Max's hands cupped her face and kissed her with more passion that either had felt.

"The reason she's acting as if it's nothing, it's because it isn't nothing." She saw her husband's pleading eyes look at her, sadly. "I'm serious. This is only one surgery that I have to go through. This is it and it went fine. I'm okay, see?"

"Fran, darling, I'm just happy that your okay." He looked back at Dr. Reynolds and frowned, "sorry for my behavior, but you must understand how I feel about my wife." His face became quizzical as he faced back to his love. "Why aren't you in recovery?"

"I've been in there for an hour and a half. Didn't anyone tell you?" He shook his head no. "I told each and everyone of them to come and get you. Finally, I gave up and made Reynolds bring me. I thought you didn't want to see me."

Maxwell kissed her again, "you should know better than that. I've paced the floor since you went back. Of course I would have jumped to come in to see you the second I could."

"Dr. Reynolds came we get back into my room. I would actually like to lie down in a bed. My wound is hurting from sitting up in this wheelchair."

"Of course, Fran." Reynolds moved around to push Fran's wheelchair, but Max kindly moved her out of the way. She understood just what Maxwell was doing and it is perfectly fine with her. "Room 201. Doctors will be in later tonight to check on her."

"Thank you for taking care of my wife. I can never repay you enough." Max placed his hands onto the back of the wheelchair, moving in strides to the elevator to the second floor. "Frannie, are you in any pain?"

She gently shrugged her shoulders as Max had pushed her out the elevator onto the second floor, viewing the outside window as they went past. "I'm okay, I guess. I'll be fine once I lie down for a while." Fran felt bad for not mentioning to her husband that she had cancer and she would be sure to explain it, once she was back into a hospital bed.

As Max stepped into room 201, his wife went to stand to put herself in her bed, but he moved around to lift her carefully into it himself. "No moving for you for now. I've got you," his smiled fell on his face as he looked at her. "Your so beautiful."

She smiled, brightly and leaned up to kiss him. "Honey, I want to explain to you why I never told you about my cancer," when she saw him shook his head, she continued anyway. "I felt something coming on, pain in my right side, vomiting. I knew I couldn't stand it much longer, so I went to the doctor. They said with a minor surgery, it would all be fixed. I didn't want to worry you. I was definitely going to tell you, because you would have known if I would have had surgery," she slight laughed and gripped the side of her stomach. "I just didn't want you to worry."

"If it's the smallest cut on your finger, I'm going to be worried, Fran. You should know that," his fingers glided down the side of her face. "You know I just want you to be safe and happy."

"And I am now, sweetheart."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, this is kinda sweet(: Though it's boring and I promise I'll make sure to add excitement, romance, and of course NILES and C.C.! Whoo! (: The next one will be longer, she'll get to go home with the kids and Max awaits her every need? Ohh, wonder what I'm up to. -devious smile.


	4. You Can Await My Every Need

**Author's Note: **Just to let you know, I'm not putting up many more chapters if I don't get any more reviews. I know there isn't many '_The Nanny_' fans out there anymore, but I'm only 15 and I am. So, I want reviews.! (: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Maxwell awaits Fran's every need.

* * *

"Did you pay the bill, honey?" Fran sat up in her bed after two weeks of constant complaining that she couldn't move to help the twins, that she couldn't be home with her husband, and that she just couldn't move. "I just really want to be out of here, more than anything."

Maxwell grinned, "really. Now, what would you do to get out of here? Huh?" He laughed, shortly stopping. "Kiss me. That's the ticket to get out."

"That easy?" Fran stood on her feet with ease. _Thank God for painkillers. _She moved around and stood on her tip toes at the least, but Max moved. After several minutes of chasing him around the room, she pushed him against the wall and placed a passionate kiss upon his lips. "My ticket? Now, let's go."

He made her sit in the wheelchair until they were to the limousine. She wasn't even suppose to be up walking around. "Sorry for making you chase me, sweetheart."

Fran shrugged and laughed. "What can I say? It was fun," her nasal laugh filled the outside walls of the ER. She took to take her seat in the limo when she felt a pain go back through her. "Honey, when we get home, I think I need another painkiller. It's actually starting to wear off."

After what seemed like forever getting home and getting Fran to actually lie down, Max brought her a silver tray with a sandwich, water, and her painkiller. "I knew you would be getting hungry since you hadn't ate anything since your surgery." He said on the edge of their bed as he watched her eat. "You want me to go get the twins?" All Fran did was nod, she couldn't think about anything else but eating at that point.

When Max left the room, Fran finished up, laying her tray beside of her. She laid her head in her hands and let the tears flow, _no more children? _She didn't want her husband to see her like this, but she couldn't help it. Ever since they told her a hysterectomy was in order for her fate, it's all she could think about was never giving Max or herself anything little to hold in their arms again. She reached for a napkin to wipe her eyes as he paced back into the room. Jonah in one arm, Eve in the other.

"Darling?" He sat back down on the bed with their twins, "you alright?" There was only a couple of times that he had actually saw Fran cry. Max definitely wanted to hold his wife right now, but now that the twins were getting older, they moved their crib out of their room. "Please tell me."

Fran shook her head, "again, this wasn't meant to be. I was thinking how I can never bare you anymore children, Max. I'm useless now." She wiped one of her tears as she took Eve from Max's arm. "You can't have what you want with me anymore."

"What do you think I want you for, Fran?" He laughed a sad, soft laugh. "I love you. No matter what gets in our way, I'm going to love you. Haven't we established this already? I love you." Max looked deep into her eyes and saw the love and fear that they held. "Your always going to be my soul mate." With his now free left hand, he used it to wipe the tears that fell from her eyes. "You okay now, sweetheart?"

Fran nodded. "Now." She moved over in the bed with Eve in her arms to make room for Max and Jonah. "Honey, you always know how to make me feel better." She moved her hand over his face. "Tonight, could you tuck the kids in and read them their story? I'm not feeling up to it." This whole new being about being able to be waited on, she liked this idea.

"Sure," he nodded. "But why don't we let Niles and C.C. do that tonight? I have some plans for us." When Fran's face turned into confusion, he kindly laugh. "It's a surprise, but you're going to love it, I promise."

"Anything with you I'm going to love."

* * *

"C.C.?" Niles looked around for his newly wife and found her sitting on the window seat of yet another Sheffield mansion. "You alright?"

She turned her head to look at her husband and smiled, "of course, baby." As Niles sit down beside her, she smiled brightly at him. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. I honestly didn't think that we were going to work, but I'm really glad I put those feelings behind me."

"So am I. Now especially since we're having a little one of our own," he reached down to touch C.C.'s stomach. "I hope your as happy as I am." Niles kissed her then pulled back to look at her, "so, what do you think about watching Eve and Jonah tonight? Max wants to take Fran out for the night, since she's just now getting better from her surgery."

"That will be great, it will give us a chance to get use to the one will be having soon." C.C.'s stomach had been growing rapidly since she had found out. At first she wasn't sure if she could handle any of it, but she was thankful that she had been, if not, she would forever be alone.

* * *

"Oh, thank you, Niles! Thank you, C.C.!" Fran hugged the both of them before Max ushered her out of the door. "See you soon." She went on out of the door with Max holding her hand, pulling her closer to him. "So, where did you say we were going?"

"You'll see once we get there."

* * *

**Author's Note: **What did you think? Please let me know. I won't be posting any chapters if people don't review. I've got a good idea. You review mine, I'll review yours. (: Easy enough. I made this one longer because the others are too short. I've been getting ideas off of my English teacher. I'll be posting more frequently now. If I don't get many more reviews, I'll only post two more chapters and I'll end it, with something tragic. Next chapter, you'll see what Max has in store for Fran.


	5. A Single Tear on a White Rose

**Author's Note: **I enjoyed everyone's review, even if I did have to blackmail you(: It's just, I've worked so hard at the fan fic so far, after coming back from writer's block and I only want to know what you think and what I should fix. So, anyway. Without anymore interruptions, Maxan(: Written by the lovely Miss. DeeSaundra Napier. Hope you love! (:

* * *

"Come on, honey. Your still not going to tell me? You say we're halfway there and the only place we are anywhere near is Central Park," her faced crossed with glee. "You are taking me to Central Park? Oh, honey! I love Central Park." She put her hands in the air with a clapping motion. "What are we doing there?"

"Since you've already figured it out, I'm making you wait for it. You'll never guess this so don't even try. We're only moments away, sweetheart. Put your focus on us or the children until we get there. Anything." Max had only wanted to make Fran happy after her return from the horrid hospital. He could only hope that she was going to love what he had in store for her.

"Okay, but only since you asked so nicely of me to do it," she made a pouted expression with her red, plump lips. "I love you."

"And I love you," he turned his attention to her for a second before looking back around to the road. Max had seen the tiredness written on her face as she laid there, he knew it was only a matter of time before she fell asleep on him.

* * *

"NILES! You're going to put me through this?" C.C. yelled throughout the room as nobody else was home. "This is ridiculous. How are we going to handle this crying and changing diapers? I also don't know the first thing about nursing or having to make a bottle." She let a couple of tears roll down her face before he grabbed her arm gently. "You expect me to know all of this already? Like it's really a mother's intuition? They only say that in movies, Niles. None of us feel that way."

"This is why we're taking care of Jonah and Eve. We need to get us to this, C.C. We're going to be the oldest parents, yes, but this is what we were made for." Niles leaned into kiss her, "we'll make it through this, we always do. Okay? Everything will be fine and our kid will be just as perfect as Jonah and Eve."

"Fran raised Jonah and Eve. Also, looked how the others turned out, they turned out great! Even though I never really gave her any credit, she definitely knows how to raise kids." C.C. smiled. "I just hope I'm a good mother like Fran is."

"All you have to do is ask Fran for tips, you know. She'll be happy to help you out." C.C. gave him a wild look. "Though I'm pretty sure you already know how to lay down the law and make everyone listen to you," he winked. "You know I'm just messing around with you."

* * *

As Max lead Fran over to the abandoned spot of the park garden, he turned to look her in the eyes. "Nobody ever knew this spot was even here, that's why I always loved it. I wanted to share it with you because I love you more," he smiled. "And I done something really special for you tonight."

She looked at him with fearful eyes. The last time anyone had said something like that, she was raped, but she knew with Maxwell, it would never be rape. He would never hurt her in any way. That's why she's trusting him with this. Why she let him leave the kids with Niles and C.C. Even though it wasn't that long ago that she had been raped. Max knew it was going to take time for her to recover, and she was glad that he was more of a gentleman to understand that.

"What did you do for me, honey?" Her face brightened up as he gently laid her to the ground and ran his fingers through her hair as he laid down as well. "What's this for?"

"For getting better. For beating cancer. For being a rape survivor. You're everything, Fran. Nobody what anyone does or says to bring you down, you'll always be at the top with me." Max made her face toward the stars and pointed to the biggest one, just right above their head. "See that?" She nodded. "That's Fran Sheffield. I bought that star just for you."

"Oh, honey!" Fran leaned over to kiss him passionately, "you done that just for me? Just because I've beat all of these things?" She hadn't been sure that she had ever been that happy, if she had, she didn't want to remember it, because this is definitely where her perfect life if. With Max. "I love you, more than anything I can imagine. You're everything to me and I'm glad that you've done all of everything you have."

"To me, you were never just the nanny, you were always more than that, Fran. You were always my love. Always the one I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

At that, a single tear trickled it's way down her cheek. They met each others lips and concentrated on just each other. Fran felt the snow just suddenly start to fall from the sky. This was the beginning of the most wonderful life anyone had ever experienced.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And even though she thinks it's going to be the best life, she's wrong. Keep reviewing to know what my crazy little mind is up to. Remember, if you don't keep reviewing, I'm going to end it really soon with and ending your not gonna like(: Don't you just love me? I'm amazing, huh? I love all my faithful reviewers! :D


	6. I Love You Turbulence

**Author's Note: **Okay, two reviews on the last chapter. Not what I wanted, but okay I guess. Anyway. I've decided to do an extra twist on this story and I'm not sure if your going to like it very much. So, leave reviews let me know. I'm no longer blackmailing you(: Here's yet another chapter from the wonderful, amazing, and talented, DeeSaundra Napier(: Just kidding.

* * *

Fran and Max stepped back into the Sheffield mansion after the long awaited night of snowing onto them. At three that morning they decided they should head back home and make sure the house wasn't hectic. Both had hanged their coats up into the closet and was about to step up the stairs when they looked over to see C.C. and Niles curled up on the couch with the TV still on. Fran smiled slightly to herself. She remembered when her and Max done the same thing.

"I'll be up in a second, honey. I'm just gonna turn the TV off and put a blanket over those two," she whispered to her husband as he continued him own way up the stairs. Fran let herself put two tired feet in front of her and got the blanket. She grabbed the remote from the brown coffee table in front of her and hit the red button to turn off the ongoing TV. Fran turned to throw the blanket over Niles and C.C. when she saw that his eyes were open. "It's okay, we're back. Just go back to sleep." He smiled and nodded. "Night, Niles."

"Night, Mrs. Sheffield."

* * *

As Fran finally put her foot inside of their room, Max looked at her and smiled. "I've got some good news," he put his arms around her as she inched closer to him. "I just received a call, my play took off in Hollywood and they want me to be there for an opening this weekend. You'll get to meet lots of stars, sweetheart."

She jumped up and down, "oh, honey. This is great!" Fran quietened herself down as she realized what time it was and their kids were asleep. "I'm so excited, but I'll have to start packing my things now, you know how long it takes just for my make up. So, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

She jumped back and ran to the bathroom. "I've definitely gotta start now." Fran started throwing her make up into the bag that she retrieved from the closet. Max stood in her way to keep her from going out of the bathroom, "honey move! I've got to get my stuff together if you want to leave for the airport on time."

"Sweetheart, you don't need to take everything. We're only going to be there a few days. You'll have time to do it later this morning." Max placed a kiss on her lips, "I promise."

"Okay, if you say so."

He pulled her over to their bed, laying her down. "Get some sleep. Your going to need it, you know."

As soon as Max nodded off to sleep, she jumped up and finished packing her clothes into her new zebra luggage. Even though he told her it would be okay, she knew she didn't want to be the one holding all of them up. It happened too many times before and Max stayed mad, she didn't want to make him mad and them leaving home for a few days.

That next morning, Fran made sure that Sylvia and Morty were taking care of the children before they left for the airport. She left proper instructions for them to make sure that everything would be alright and if the kids got out of hand, make sure to call. Fran would deeply miss all of her kids, but it would be nice to just have time for her and Max.

* * *

Max grabbed their bags and put them onto the plane with them. "So, we're taking your plane?" Fran asked him as she sat beside him.

"Our plane, sweetheart." He corrected, "but yes. We all need the privacy."

C.C. nodded in front of them. "Yes. It's nicer this way. We can do whatever we want and nobody can judge us. Sleep and snore, drink and get drunk." But when C.C. saw Niles' face, she quickly changed her mind to something else. "Well, you all can get drunk, but I can't."

"I think that's the safer choice to choose." Niles replied to C.C.'s comment. "I'm not letting you do anything that can harm our baby."

Fran thought it was sweet, Max was extra careful with her about Eve and Jonah. He reached over and grabbed her hand as Niles and C.C. talked about how they planned to do things with their baby. She no longer could produce any more children for Maxwell, and that upset her deeply.

All of their conversations stopped when the plane disturbed them all with the worst turbulence. Once before this had happened with Fran and Max. It was on their way back from Paris and Max finally told her that he loved her. They both laughed as they both remembered the thought. This time, though, they were both married.

"I love you, Fran."

"I love you, too, Maxwell."

But as they both spoke their words of love, the plane went down. The lights flickering, windows busting, loud constant noises from all sides of the plane. Max grabbed Fran as well as Niles grabbed C.C. It was going down fast and nothing could be done.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is nothing compared to what I have in store for them. So, tell me what you think for the next chapter, or this will just be the end cliff- hanger. (: I also wrote this in a hurry because I have to leave soon. It's snowing pretty hard here and we have to go to town before it starts to start getting worse. Sorry!


	7. A Loss of Character

**Author's Note:** So, I'm going to be a little mean. Definitely not to Fran and Max. -devious smile. I rushed through the last chapter, but apparently you all liked it. Yay! (: I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

* * *

Fran awakened to the sounds of the ocean, breeze flowling steadily through the air, water moving it's way up her body._ Not again!_ She jumped up from her position, losing her balance for only a moment. She was knocked back down as her head was killing her, trying to remember how that she got there and what happened. The plane went down. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized she may have been the only one to survive this.

She moved quickly through the forest behind her, trying to find any sights of the plane, any sight of her husband and friends. "Maxwell, Niles, C.C.!" She screamed out, but even her voice couldn't carry through this one. "Maxwell! Please be alive." She keep moving, not going to give up on her husband.

Max rasied his head from the ground, looking around at the leaves. His body moved upward as he heard Fran's voice. "Sweetheart!" His feet finally found their footing on the ground. Max started to run in the direction of his wife's voice. "Fran!"

"Oh, Max! Where are you, honey?" She had never been more glad to hear his voice. If she couldn't have found him, she would never last on this island.

"Just keep talking, darling. I'll find you."

Fran keep talking for what seemed like hours before he found her. Apparently voices can carry on a deserted island from miles away. As he approached her, Fran's face lightened up and her shoulders stopped tensing.

"Mawell," she made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Fran kissed him, passioantely. "I'd thought I had lost you again. Please stop scaring me like this."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's not my fault that we keep experiencing this things," they both shortly laughed. "Maybe it's Gods way of letting us be alone."

"Yeah," she smiled as she placed her lips back upon his.

Maxwell laid her back onto the ground, making sure no rocks or any sharp objects were behind her. Definitely checking for snakes or any other things that bite. After checking, his lips moved to her neck and downward.  


* * *

C.C.'s mind was clouded as she awakened, but she noticed that she wasn't alone, Niles was holding onto her. "Niles." She shook him gently to wake him. C.C., as strong as she is, couldn't handle this by herself.

"Yes, baby."

"We're stranded on an island, look around us." Realization set in and C.C. began to cry. "We're stranded!" Niles sat up and held his wife closer to him. "How are we suppose to get off this island, Niles? Where are Fran and Max?"

"Shh, calm down. Your going to cause the baby stress." He ran his fingers through C.C.'s hair to calm her down from crying. "We'll get through this. Fran and Max did before, they survived. Sylvia will have a search team sent out. Maggie will help."

C.C. grabbed her stomach as pains shot through quickly, she let out a loud scream. Blood began to pour out of her, "Niles! Find the others, please?"

He looked around, not knowing where to start. Niles did notice part of the plane is behind them, so supplies would be better kept._ Now to find Maxwell and Fran. Too bad my voice doesn't carry like her's._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow! I told you I was going to be a little mean, but I do promise things really are going to get better for C.C. You'll just have to review to see. If you want her to keep her baby, review and tell me, if you don't want her to keep it, review and tell me. But I'm pretty sure I've got my mind made up. Thankies(:


	8. An Island Brings Miracles

**Author's Note: **You all really liked the last chapter(: I'm really happy about that. I still haven't mentioned what's going on back home, but I will in the next chapter. I've got a poll on my profile to see who wants C.C. to keep her baby and who doesn't. I already have my mind set on what I'm going to do, but I still would like to see what you think. Now, here's the next chapter to Cancer Schmancer.

* * *

Max lay holding Fran on the ground, their minds somewhere else. Especially Fran's. She couldn't bare to think that she couldn't have anymore children with him. Even though they were stranded on that island with nothing to do or eat, and they should be worrying about getting off, she couldn't keep her mind from a baby. _Guess you never know what you have until you lost it._

"Max, I think we should go and try to find Niles and C.C. At least we've been through this before." He laughed. "Accident prone we are. So how hard can it be to find them?"

"I don't know, how big do you think the island is?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess we'll just have to look around to see if we can spot any signs of the plane or something."

"But before we do, Maxwell... I want to talk to you about something."

"Well, what is it, darling?" Max sat straight up and then helped Fran as well.

"I know we hadn't talked about any more children in our future and I didn't know if you would ever want anymore. But now that I've had this surgery, it's all I can think about." Fran sighed to herself. "Did you want more kids? Do you hate me because I had to have this surgery?"

Maxwell pulled Fran into a loving embrace, "honey I would never hate you over something like that. And yes, we never discussed this and I would have liked to have more children, but just because we can't doesn't mean anything. I'm still going to love you. I said it in our vows. For better, for worse."

Fran kissed him softly before pulling back to look into his eyes, her own filled with tears. "I'm really happy you said that because I began to worry," she shook it off and wiped her eyes. "Anyway, we should look for Niles and C.C."

Max could tell it was bothering her terribly, but he didn't want to upset her anymore than she already has been about it and being stranded. Again. He told himself that he would talk to her about it later, when they had the time.

"I came from that way, we should start there. Deeper into the forest and parts of the plane were that way. We have a better chance through there." He took his wife's hand and squeezed. "You sure about walking right now? I mean, just a couple of weeks ago you had your surgery."

"I'm fine, let's just go."

Fran hadn't ever been snappy with him, never with any of them. She is definitely changing from the Fran they all knew and loved.

* * *

Niles ran through leaves, over trees, and jumped through high waters. "Fran, Max!" A replay of what Fran had did trying to find them. "Fran, Max! C.C.'s hurt!"

While running up another hill, he tripped over a tree branch, causing him to scream out in pain. "MAX! FRAN!"

They both turned around with a start at the same time. "Niles?"

He looked up and made his way on down the hill. "Help me! C.C. is hurt. She's back there with the supplies from the plane. I think she's losing her baby."

Fran gripped Max's hand and the other flew to her face and over her mouth. _No! This can't be happening. _She felt like crying, but she wanted to be strong for Niles. To cry would to be selfish.

Max and Fran helped Niles back to the site. "She must have moved inside of there," he pointed to the plane part.

"C.C.?" Fran moved inside, instructing Max and Niles to wait. She wanted to make sure that she was decent before letting either one in. "Are you okay?"

She found C.C. crying in the corner next to the airplane restroom. "Does it look like I'm okay?"

"I'm sorry," she moved over to sit by her. "Are you still in pain?"

"I took some ibuprofen and it stopped." C.C. turned to Fran. "I also found an old medical book back here," she showed Fran. "I'm just having my cycle."

"While your pregnant?"

"It says almost every woman who's pregnant still experiences it."

"Well, Niles is going to be happy to hear about that." Fran placed a hand on C.C.'s arm. "He was running to find us so we could help you. Niles tripped and hurt his ankle. He really loves you."

"Yeah. And I really love him."

Fran got up and moved back out of the plane. "Niles, she's fine. You should go see her. I'll let her tell you the news." She knew he was worried and she wanted to ease those worries, but she also wanted his wife to be the one to tell him.

Max well took Fran's hand and moved her over to sit down on one of the rocks. "She okay?"

"Yeah, she's only going through her cycle. C.C.'s baby is going to be just fine."

Fran and Max smiled together. "Guess miracles can happy on these islands."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what did you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? I don't think chapter is as good as the others, but that's just me. Review and you get a virtual cookie(: Love all you reviewers.


	9. A Little Faith, Ms Cancer

**Author's Note: **So, aren't you extremely happy that I didn't have C.C. lose her baby? I told you I had great plans in store for her. (: Anyway. You all must be very special, because I woke up this morning and sprang my right hand, and I'm still writing this for you! You very wonderful reviewers, even though I only got two reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

"Sylvia, it's been a week," Gracie made her way into the living room of the Sheffield mansion. "Have you heard from mom or dad? Niles or C.C.?" From the second day that none of them had heard, Gracie began to worry about her parents, not sure if she should have mention it then or now. But now it had been a little over a week and she was worried.

"No, I haven't. You haven't either?" Gracie shook her head. "Maybe I should call the hotel that they were suppose to be staying at and see if they arrived. Frannie said they were suppose to leave and come back today, but now I'm worried."

All Gracie could think about was what if she really had lost her parents this time. Along with Niles and C.C. _This can't be happening again! Why does this always happen to mom and dad?_ Gracie moved her feet quickly to her bedroom, looking around for the phone that her father had recently had put in. She dialed the only number of the only person she knew wouldn't mind helping her. _Brighton. _Since Maggie's marriage, Gracie and her hadn't talked much, but her and Brighton talked everyday, especially since he basically still lived with them.

"Gracie! I haven't heard from you, in what, two hours?" He let out a soft chuckle. "So, what's going on?"

"Have you heard from mom and dad, Brighton?"

"No," on the other end of the line, Brighton sounded doubtful and confused. "Why? Haven't you all heard from them? I thought the mansion would be the first place they called since Eve and Jonah are there."

"They haven't called. Sylvia is calling the hotel to see if they ever showed. I'm worried, Brighton." Gracie sighed into the phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm out with Dana. We were suppose to be on a date, but knowing that mom and dad might be missing again... It's just ruined it." Brighton sighed and gave up. "Niles and C.C. went, too, right?"

"Yeah."

"C.C.'s pregnant. If they are missing, we need to find out what happened. Did their plane arrive?"

"I don't know, I'll get Sylvia to check that next." Gracie took a seat on her bed, afraid of falling from the overwhelming feeling she is receiving. "What if something happened to the plane and their all dead, Brighton? Or worse, what if they lived and they are stranded somewhere and we can never find them."

"Sis, don't start worrying about that. Let Sylvia make sure about the hotel and airport and then we can have a search team sent out."

"Brighton, I'm scared. Will you come home, please?"

Even though she couldn't see him, he nodded. "Yeah, Gracie. I'll be right there."

* * *

"I think we've got enough food for us for maybe two weeks, if we eat light. After that, though, we'll have to go looking. So, right now, we have it easy." Niles spoke softly to all of them since C.C.'s pain came and went. "We have this part of the plane for protection against the rain and any other storms or animals that might want us."

"So, we pretty much have it made right now?" Fran asked.

"Yeah, if you don't turn into your mother and eat all the food." And even with pain C.C. couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"That's not very nice."

"Girls, girls. Now we don't need anyone fighting and getting hurt. We all need to get along now that we're going to be here awhile." Maxwell stepped in between the two women, afraid that something might actually happen to C.C.'s baby this time if they fought. "Now, I think we all need some rest. It's been a long day."

"Yeah. It's about time we settle down."

"What about a fire?" Niles turned around and ventured out. "Guess we've got that taken care of. If I leave you and C.C. here alone to go help him, do you think you will be alright?"

Fran looked to C.C. and both nodded in approvement before Max left with Niles.

"You know, Ms. Babcock, I think that's time that we became friends. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other and we've known each other for six years. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"Your right, Nanny Fi- well, your no longer a Fine nor a nanny. And no longer am I a Babcock." C.C. moved closer to Fran, "I think using first names would be better, Fran."

"Yes it will, C.C."

Fran and C.C. hugged each other gently before both headed back into the plane to find a place to lie down, since both were too tired to keep their eyes open any longer.

"You think we'll get through this, Fran?" C.C. was worried, even if she didn't want to act like she is. Not even to Niles. _Maybe it's time that I settle down. I'm getting old and if I don't stop my old ways... Eventually I won't have anyone._

"Maxwell and I got out of this once, I'm sure we'll all get out of this, too. It's easier this time than it was for him and I. We've actually got supplies this time." Fran smiled happily. "And instead of just two, there's four. I have faith this time."

"We should all have the faith."

Max and Niles walked back into the plane as Fran and C.C. were both almost asleep. Maxwell took his rightful spot hugging up to Fran from behind and Niles did the same.

"We're not setting up the fire tonight, it's still warm and will probably stay that way for a couple of nights. We'll need to save the wood in case of emergency." Niles spoke loudly so all other three could hear.

"I love you, Niles." C.C. turned to look at her husband in his eyes while she snuggled up to his chest.

"I love you, too, C.C."

* * *

On the other side of the plane, Fran had moved around so that she had her head laying on Maxwell's chest. She needed to hear his heart beat so that it would comfort her. She didn't know why, but this time, even though she lied to C.C. about having faith, she felt this time they were in for the worst. Maxwell's heartbeat is the only thing there that can soothe her, she was lucky she has a man like him.

"I love you, Fran."

When the words to form back were getting ready to come out, a wile bile came out of Fran instead. She moved her head quickly to aviod getting it on her husband. "Fran, you okay?"

"Max, I- I think my cancer is back."

Fran remembered the same night that she had done the same thing. The next day she went to the doctor only to discover that she was going to have to receive a hysterectomy because cancer had appeared.

"I love you, Max. I really do. But you don't need someone like me. Someone that you may lose."

"Honey, don't worry about it. I'm going to be here with you no matter what." Max moved to find a paper towel for her mouth.

"I love you, Fran."

That night, everyone slept except for Fran, fearing for the worst of her life. _Are Max and I ever going to have an easy relationship?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **And just when I made you all think that things were getting better. ): I'm sorry but cliff- hangers are what I live for ! (: You'll love the next chapter, I promise. Review to let me know what you think. Remember, be nice to me, I wrote this with a hurt hand.


	10. Newly Founded

**Author's Note: **I'm getting really disappointed with these reviews. Haven't I told you before that if you didn't review I would end it early with a ending you wouldn't like? Well, if you misunderstood, start listening. If I do not get many reviews on this chapter, I will stop on the next one. Thankies(:

* * *

Two weeks had passed. Fran had stayed sick, C.C. in pain. While Niles and Max had to go explore for food. Niles had been right about their food supply, they just wanted to believe that they would be off the island before it came to that. Though, their still there. Fran only went outside of the plane when nausea hit her or when a restroom was needed. C.C. stayed mostly by her side as she didn't go out much either. Ibuprofen had became a must now, but none was left.

"Sir, what are we going to do? Fran and C.C. are both getting worse." Niles shook his head as he thought that both his wife and best friend could die on them. "Wasn't their a flare gun in the plane?"

"I think so, but would it matter? Have you seen anyone fly over us while we've been here?" Niles shook his head, "though it wouldn't hurt to try." Max didn't want anything to happen to any of them, especially his wife. He wanted to be able to take her off the island to seek medical help, but he could see that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. "When we get back to the plane, we'll get it."

Niles nodded. "Yes, Mr. Sheffield. Do you think it would be better seen if at night?"

"Hardly anyone flies at night. Even if Sylvia got a search team, they would quit before six o' clock. Not even all my money could keep them out any later."

"That's not fair," he sighed. "But we'll have to keep trying."

* * *

Maggie rushed home from Italy after Brighton gave her the call. Gracie had rebelled against it, but Brighton went behind her back. They both needed their older sister, even if Grace didn't want to admit it. Too bad that Grace hadn't called her to begin with.

"Search party is in order. They never showed at the hotel and their plane never arrived." Maggie let tears fall from her eyes after repeating what Sylvia had told her, "I know it took a while to find out. But it's better late than never, right?" She hugged her younger siblings. "Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"Grace didn't want to," Brighton replied.

"Why didn't you want to call me?"

Grace looked up, tears in her eyes. "Because ever since you got married, you've had nothing to do with any of us. We use to be so close, Maggie. You left us, you left me." She ran up the stairs, _and so has our parents. _

_

* * *

_

Fran lay on the ground outside, moaning in pain from the barely contents in her stomach trying to come up yet again. _I really don't think this is my cancer. _She had been wanting to tell Max, even C.C. to see what she thought, but right now she couldn't do anything but lie there.

Niles came into her view, rushing over to her. "Fran, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Niles. I'm just sick." Fran closed her eyes for a brief moment, "where is Maxwell?"

"He's on his way, he had to stop to use the bathroom," he chuckled to lighten the moment, but it only made Fran sick to laugh.

Niles stood up to go to his own wife before noticing she wasn't anywhere around, "where is C.C.?"

"She went for a walk. Her pain has finally subsided. She wanted to get her legs moving and some fresh air. Even though it's all around her." Fran sighed and sat up. Her nausea came and went, she was pretty sure she knew what was wrong with her, but she needed to be one- hundred percent.

"Sweetheart, are you still feeling that nauseous?" When Fran nodded, he moved to put his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," she kissed him on the shoulder before slipping out of his grip. "I have to do something, I'll be back."

"Yeah, so do I." Max and Fran both entered the plane, but on different sides.

* * *

Max went to the help supplies to find the flare gun that him and Niles had saw on the first day. While Fran went to the medical needs. She pulled out a pregnancy test before going quickly back out before Max saw what she was doing.

Fran moved out of sight from the rest of them while she looked at the box. _Pink if not, blue if you are. _She moved to sit over it.

Max looked around the forest for an opening part of the trees. It would be bad if the flare got caught on the branches, considering nobody would see it, only a forest fire that wouldn't matter to anyone, but the ones on the island.

As he moved, he found Fran sitting against a tree, looking at the ground. "Fran?" She looked up, a slight smile on her face. She looked unsure about something. "What are you doing out here?"

"Um," she stood up from her position, wiping off the back of her pants. "I've been thinking about other possible reasons I could be sick," her husband nodded. "So. I took a pregnancy test. I'm pregnant! I don't have cancer!"

Max jumped to hold his wife close in his arms. "Oh, what a relief, darling." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Now just to get you and C.C. off this island before you both go into labor here."

Fran laughed, "what are you going to do?"

Max held up the flare gun, "this should help. If anyone is around to see it, I mean."

"Great job, honey."

Max held Fran behind him as he shot the flare gun up into the sky. "I only hope that there is someone around to see it."

* * *

"What is that?" Maggie asked the pilot of the helicopter they were on. "That orange glare that bounced out of the trees."

"We'll check it out." The pilot flew closer to the island below them, noticing something moving around.

"That's my daughter! That's her husband!"

Maggie grabbed Sylvia and hugged her close. "We need to get closer to them, that's my father and mother."

The pilot flew around for what felt like hours before landing on an open space of the beach. "They were at least ten minutes from this spot," he said. "Don't get lost looking for them."

But before Maggie or Sylvia could move, Max, Fran, C.C., and Niles came running out the forest looking for them.

"We're saved!" Fran screamed while they all ran to the helicopter.

Maggie and Sylvia helped each one in. "Oh, you guys. I've missed you so much." She hugged them all. "I'm coming back, I'm not staying in Italy knowing this could keep happening." They all laughed.

"I'm just happy we're going back home." Niles spoke up. "Fran and C.C. both need a doctor."

It is hard to hear over the loud noise of the helicopter, but it didn't matter, they were going home.

"Actually, I've got some news," Fran smiled. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thought they should be saved by now(: It's only fair since I've got some things in store for the next chapter. But like I said, no reviews on this, no chapter after the next. I've got many ideas(: Love ya. Peace. ;)


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **To clear things up for reviewers, I was going to let it be a surprise, but never mind. I guess. Fran finds out that she didn't have to have the hysterectomy- that Dr. Reynolds didn't have to let Fran give up her chance of having kids. But thanks for letting me ruin that for everyone. I was going to put that in the next chapter tomorrow, since we haven't had school all week.


	12. CC, Help Me

**Author's Note: **So. I'm back with another chapter for Cancer Schmancer. I guess I need to explain things more. D': I've been out of school all week, so I've done nothing but write. I think I need a break. I've got yet _another _date tonight. And I'm not sure what to do because we've been friends for so long. He wants to take it further. Why? :\ Anyway, your new chapter.

* * *

"Dr. Reynolds, how can I be pregnant when I've had a hysterectomy?" Fran's nasal cries filled the air, she just hoped that she didn't have cancer again.

"Did the surgeon tell you? We didn't have to do it, we only removed the cancer, so that you and Max can have children again," she smiled. "I do hope your happy about this."

"Yeah, I am. It's just, I thought someone would have at least told me. I worried for three weeks on that island that I had cancer because nobody told me," she still held a smile. "But at least my cancer hasn't returned."

"Frannie, we kind of need to talk about that." Fran's eyes tingled with tears on the verge of slipping over. "Your cancer has returned as well."

"What?" Fran grabbed Max as he held her close. At that point, Fran felt like giving up all hope that her and Max would ever have it easy.

"When we ran the tests, yes, you are pregnant. But your cancer has returned as well."

"What do we do?"

* * *

"Wonder how Fran is doing?" C.C. lay in Niles' arms, letting him play with her hair. "I've been worried."

"I think she'll be alright." Niles looked down at his wife, quizzical. "You are calling her Fran now?"

"Yeah, we sort of became friends on the island. She made a point that if I didn't calm my bitchy ways down, in the end, I wouldn't have anybody." C.C. kissed her husband. "I'm afraid I'll lose you, Niles."

"You won't lose me, C.C." Even in his mind that he is older than her, he definitely didn't want to make that a statement. "I'll always be with you."

She smiled, letting her lips travel to his. Niles and C.C. pulled apart as they heard the front door slam behind them. She was the first to look up to see Fran storming up the stairs and Max crying behind her.

"Maxwell?" C.C. asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. I need to talk to Fran."

C.C. moved out of Niles' arms. "I'll talk to her. You go and calm down."

"Thank you, C.C."

* * *

"Fran?" C.C. knocked on the door, hearing as Fran is still crying and she didn't want to hurt her any more than has bee done. "Frannie? Is everything okay?"

"Go away, C.C."

She went on inside the door instead. "No, you made me listen on the island. You helped me. Now, I want to return the favor."

"Oh, C.C. What am I going to do?"

"First tell me what's going on," she made her way to sit on the bed beside her new best friend. "Max was too torn up to let any of us know."

"I'm pregnant," she started.

"Well, that's not bad. Is it?"

"It is when your doctor tells you that your cancer is back as well. Dr. Reynolds told me I have two choices. To keep the baby and die, or to abort the baby and save myself," sobs racked Fran's body again. "I don't believe in abortion, but Max said he didn't want to lose me."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, there you go. It's all your details wrapped up into one chapter. Tell me if I should continue from here or not? Or should I be the mean queen that I have been and stop it right here. Review. If you want updates as to when I'm posting new chapters or new stories, I have a facebook for it. Go to my profile to see the link. (:


	13. Only Because I Love You

**Author's Note: **So. I'm deciding to continue since my wonderful reviewers loved me so much on the last chapter(: I always thank each and every one of you all in a private message for the reviews, but if you've reviewed without an account and I can't send you a message- I thank you very much for reviewing! :D Here's your brand new and wonderful chapter. It's happier, I promise.

* * *

Maxwell entered their bedroom, his tear stained eyes were clearly obvious to both Fran and C.C. as even with the lights turned off. Only the soft glow of their bedside lamp was turned only to a dim lit. He looked at C.C. and nodded for that she could go back to her awaiting husband descending the stairs. Fran wasn't asleep, her her mind was definitely elsewhere in the world.

As Max sat on the bed, his wife wrapped around him, like a blanket that snuggled closely. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to think about it. Still, it rested firmly on her mind- implanted there, waiting for it to surface every moment that her life could be over in the snap of a finger.

"Honey," she started as she moved to look up into his still swollen eyes. "W- what do I do?" Her sobs racked her body again. Fran was always so cheerful, was never the one to be brought down. She keep everyone together, no one fighting. Now, she had to hurt like this and it hurt Maxwell more than anything.

"I don't want to lose you, Fran. Please, abort this baby. God will forgive you. He's giving you a chance here," he kissed her forehead, leaving his lips to linger there. "Please, I can't stand to lose you. It will break me forever, Frannie."

She shook her head into his neck, cries filling the room. "I- I can't. God won't except me,"

"Frannie, I promise he will. He's giving you this chance to live in this world. We can always try for another baby. We've got years left on us," he kissed her lips this time. With every sob, he pulled her closer. "Don't make me go the rest of my life alone, sweetheart. This isn't just about me, either. Our kids need us. Jonah, Eve, Maggie, Gracie, and Brighton. They love you too much to let you go."

"Honey, can't we just at least go back to the doctor to see what my chances are of survivel? To see if I even have a chance of living? If I have close enough chances, I'm keeping this baby."

"You'll at least think about aborting before it gets too serious?" When she nodded against his shoulder, a little relief coursed through him, but it still wasn't enough.

* * *

Niles' hands ran through C.C.'s hair, still neither could sleep for the fact that their best friend's cancer is back and there is nothing they can do. C.C. hadn't spoke since she left Fran and Max's room, she felt it wasn't her place, but she wanted to tell Niles how she felt about it, ask him how he would feel if she got cancer, but it hit too close to home as she realized that she's still pregnant with their baby.

"Niles?" His eyes opened to look at his beautiful wife, she obviously was worried. "How would you feel if I got cancer?"

His hands stopped running because he hadn't thought about it, Niles shook his head gently. "I don't even want to thank about that. I would kill myself if you ever died."

C.C. quickly moved out of his arms to sit up on their bed, her legs crossed. "No, you wouldn't. I wouldn't want you to. If I die before you, continue to live. That way we'll meet in Heaven again," she smiled. "Move on, marry someone else. Have fun." Even though she really didn't want him to move on, she wouldn't move on if he died first.

"No, I do not want to move on without you, ever." Niles sat up to hold her close to him. "For one, you wouldn't go to Heaven anyway." They shared a laugh. "No, I'm kidding. You will. Your too perfect not to. I can also see that you wouldn't want me to move on. I wouldn't want you to."

She turned to look at his face, one of her fingers trailing down his cheek. "Only because I love you."

"And only because I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sad, huh? I only said it would be happier(: I mean. So. For the next update, review! Cause your going to love the next one and the ending. After Cancer Schmancer, I'm taking a break from The Nanny and writing a sequel to 'Yes To Black Friday.' My Tiva One- Shot. When I'm finished with that, I'll write my next idea for The Nanny(: And again, for updates on my fan fictions, go to the facebook I have created for it- add me! :D Link is in my profile.


	14. Attracted to Fear

**Author's Note: **Finally, my hand is better and I can write without any difficulties(: But, sorry to disappoint you. Cancer Schmancer will be over soon. D': Just don't be too sad, because I'll be posting another '_The Nanny'_ fan fiction soon. So. Without any further interruptions. Cancer Schmancer.

* * *

It's been nine months. C.C.'s baby is beautiful. It's a girl, yes. Niles is happy to have a daughter. She looks exactly like her mother – from her pale skin, to her perfect blonde hair. The only thing she has received from Niles – his amazing blue eyes. She's definitely going to be a daddy's girl, C.C. can already see that. With the way that Niles' arms wraps around their child to hold her close and protect her; it made her mind reminisce with thoughts of his arms.

She doesn't hold her child as Niles won't give her up – this thought made her laugh. "A name?" It's C.C.'s first thought as she looked into her daughter's eyes. Neither had discussed a name during the pregnancy, since neither wanted to know the sex until after it is born. "Something to keep the family running," she smiled brightly to herself. C.C. reached her arms up to get her baby from Niles.

"Is their a name that runs in both of our families?" Niles thought back to any names that had been spoken of over the last twenty years they've been around. "Ava runs into both sides, you know."

Each thought Ava was a very beautiful name for their child – and grateful that it ran through both of their families. Most couples battle out the names over the course of the nine months, but C.C. and Niles hadn't wanted any fights over their future child. So. They chose to keep their baby's sex a secret from each other. If only picking a name had been easy. Niles wanted C.C. to pick the next name. Although it was hard to do without a baby book, she wanted to use something more traditional.

"Selena? Ava Selena Brightmore?" It's definitely a beautiful name for their beautiful daughter. Niles nodded as he leaned down to kiss his wife on her pink, puffy lips. "I love her, Niles. This is the best thing that's ever happened to us." Her green eyes traveled to her husband's blue. "But your never touching me again!" As the laugh cascaded through the room, C.C. couldn't help to feel terrible. "How's Fran, Niles?"

"I talked to Max before you had our little one," he shook his head. "Fran's not doing so well. Dr. Reynolds asked Max what he wanted to do after Fran's C- section. Of course he replied that he wanted everything that could be done to be done to his lovely wife." His eyes welled up with his own tears. "It's a shame that Max can't be with her again for this birth."

"Why don't you go and check on them? I think it'll make everyone feel better. Especially Maxwell." C.C. held their baby closer. There wasn't any way she could give up their baby, even if she had cancer. "Love you."

"Love you."

* * *

Gracie screamed out and held onto her father. There isn't going to be words spoken for a while with the Sheffield's. The twins – Eve and Jonah – were to young to understand what is happening to their mother, but his other children understood fine. Gracie wanted her mother to be alright, terribly. Brighton and Maggie were always older than her, Gracie had been raised by Fran. She definitely thought of Fran as her biological mother.

Maggie held the twins in her lap and sobbed her heart out. She is the oldest and needed to be strong for everyone else, but it's hard. Hard when the woman who you can tell anything to, the one who raised you, the one who has love you and your father, is laying on a table almost at Heaven's door. She didn't know how to be strong for her family – Maggie couldn't fight her feelings. As Brighton took one of the children from her, she held Eve close. She is afraid to let her go, afraid that if she did, Eve would slip away from her grasp and out into a madness of a world.

Brighton is too numb to cry as he held on to Jonah. It seems awful to not cry for the woman who raised him as well, but it never had been easy for him to cry. He loves Fran. Of that, everyone is sure of. Everyone who knows Fran has to love her. Brighton just didn't know how to do anything but sit there and hold his baby brother. As Gracie lay screaming and crying, his mind wandered to why wasn't he crying like that?

Niles entered everyone's view, a sad written face. No words were there, only crying. It caused Niles' feelings to go overboard and he too began to cry. Fran's his best friend. He loves her like she's his own sister. Now that he might lose her – his mind quit working for a moment as he sat down to Maxwell.

"M- Max?" Niles knew he wasn't for talking at the moment, but everyone needed the comfort. "C.C. wanted to know – have you heard anything about her?"

"No. Not since she's went back." Sobs again racked Max's body. He had told Fran before she went through with this pregnancy – he couldn't live without her, that this is going to break him. If Fran lives, it's already shattered his heart into a million unforgettable pieces. Cancer is going to be forever planted on his mind, even with his wife's recovery.

"I'm sorry, sir. Is there anything I can do?" Niles wasn't sure how to help the Sheffield family with their grief, but he wanted to at least be there for them. A pregnancy is suppose to be a happy time, but for this family – it's a time of sadness and worrisome on their hearts.

"Just be here for the family, will you?" Niles nodded and patted Max on his shoulder. He's been there enough for Niles, time to repay the favor.

Hours of waiting in the waiting room. It's not right that this family had to have worries like this, but God is looking down from Heaven on Fran. Maybe he choosing to keep her baby – she'll be rewarded. Of more hours, Dr. Reynolds finally walked from the operating room.

Each of the Sheffield family stood to praise the doctor, only Max looking up at her.

"Doctor?"

"Max-." Dr. Reynolds showed no sigh of recognition on her face, but soon it turned into a wonderful smile. "She's asking for you. Your baby's name is Audrey Cadence."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Awe(: Don't you just love me? I gave you a new chapter with only one review! :D I'm not sure if this is going to be the last of this story or if I should just have one more. Review to let me know(: Again, if you want updates for my fan fictions – add me on facebook. The link is in my profile.


	15. Three Years

**Author's Note: **Thankies to you wonderful reviewers! (: You've definitely helped me through this story and I couldn't have done it without you. It's had it's ups and downs, but doesn't everyone? I do thank each one of you for hanging in there with me, keeping me company(: Like always, I private message the ones who review to tell them thankies(: Here's to actual 14 chapters, :D

* * *

Sweat beating off of Fran's face and down into her eyes – soon she would have to use her wipe again. _I hate this, I hate the pain. Is all of this worth it? _As her husband walked into the room – she knew her answer. _Yes. _Her eyes pained as they welled up with tears. Fran held their baby in her arms, securely. There isn't anyway that their baby was going anywhere.

"Fran, darling." Max's voice broke. He knew his wife is okay now, but it seemed that if he touched her, she would fall to pieces. "I love you, sweetheart." Max quickly paced himself to her bed, placing his hand on her cheek, leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you, too." Her voice – weak. She strained to talk, he could hear that. Not even her nasal voice sounded usual. "Honey, I remembered the names that we talked about. I thought it would be okay to name her." Each note of her voice coming out in only a simple whisper.

"I love the names, they're perfect."

* * *

"It's time to go, C.C." Niles helped his wife out of the hospital bed and into her natural clothes. "I bet your happy to get out of here and into our own bed."

"I am, but I still do not think it's right to leave Fran here by herself." C.C. shook her head. "I know she's fine and I know that she has her family, but..." Niles knew exactly what she meant, but it's good for the both of them to take their baby home.

"I know, sweetheart." Niles kissed her gently before letting her sit in the wheelchair, placing their Ava Selena into her arms. "We'll go visit them before we leave."

* * *

**Three years later.**

**

* * *

**

Fran, Max, C.C., and Niles all sat around the Sheffield mansion with their children. Gracie had went off to college and fell in love herself, Brighton finally got married to the girl he had been dating for five years, and Maggie was now pregnant herself. Eve and Jonah are four years old and Audrey Cadence and Ava Selena were now two.

"I really think that when their older, we should definitely get Jonah and Selena together for a date," Fran squealed into the air. She had been going on for months about it. "I'm serious, it would be the perfect mixture and our families would be connected."

"Honey, it's like they are already connected." Max as well as the others laughed at Fran. She's always the one to be wanting to put someone together. "If they want each other, they'll want each other."

"I think Fran has a point. Our babies would be perfect together." C.C. keep on and on, just like Fran. It won't be long until they'll definitely have them together.

"Max, I think that all the guys need to get away for a while." Niles finally got a word in as the women started talking. "Hum? What do you say?"

"I say that we should stay. We have wonderful wives." Max kissed Fran, gently. "They won't kill us, Niles. They love us too much for that, don't you girls?"

Fran and C.C. rolled their eyes, "sure." Both said in unison.

Each one laughed as they realized how many things they had over come. Twenty years of bickering for Niles and C.C. Fran and Max always on the verge of losing each other. Maggie thinking she's always pregnant. Gracie not remembering her biological mother. Brighton staying in trouble as a child. But now everything is perfect. They all have their kids and they're all in love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's finally and definitely over now. You've got your last chapter. (: Two chapters in one day. You all have been great, I promise. A new 'The Nanny,' fan fiction from me will be posted as soon as I'm done with my Tiva(: I'll miss you all. I hope you do not miss me too much(: It's been great. Love, your wonderful and Queen of Cliff- Hangers – DeeSaundra.


End file.
